


Oh Say

by DaintyCrow



Series: Marvel Imagines - lunar_saturn_88 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Family Fluff, Romance, Übersetzung ins Deutsche | Translation into German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3900427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stell dir vor, eine Tochter mit Steve Rogers zu haben. Gemeinsam geht ihr zu einem Kriegsverteranen-Versammlungstag, an welchem eure 7jährige Tochter beteiligt ist. Als sie beginnt 'The Star-Spangled Banner' zu singen, lächelst du und Steve nimmt deine Hand. Etwa als die Hälfte des Liedes um ist, siehst du hinüber zu Steve, nur um zu sehen, wie ihm Tränen die Wangen hinunter rinnen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Say

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Oh Say](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3797035) by [lunar_saturn_88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88). 



> Dies ist lediglich eine Übersetzung und nichts gehört mir XD
> 
> Y/N – Your Name / Dein Name  
> Y/D/N - Your Daughter’s Name / Der Name deiner Tochter  
> Y/S/N - Your Sister’s Name / Der Name deiner Schwester  
> Y/D/T/N - Your Daughter’s Teacher’s Name / Der Name der Lehrerin deiner Tochter

„Steve, Liebling, wir müssen los.“ sagtest du zu deinem, nun schon seit 8 Jahren, Ehemann. Ihr beide wart auf dem Weg zu dem Kriegsverteranen-Tag, den die Kinder der Schule deiner Tochter am heutigen Tag veranstalteten – an dem Tag, der deinem Ehemann am meisten bedeutete.

Steve kam, in seiner Armeeuniform gekleidet, hinaus. Er strich sich mit den Händen über seine Hose.

Du sahst über die Schulter und lächeltest. Du liebtest es, wenn Steve diese Kleidung trug. Es sorgte dafür, dass er äußerst professionell aussah. „Bist du bereit, Liebling?“ fragtest du ihn.

Steve verschränkte seine Arme hinter dem Rücken. „So bereit, wie ich nur sein kann.“ sagte er dir mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

„Y/D/N ist bereits bei der Veranstaltung, dank Y/S/N, die sie mitgenommen hat. Bist du sicher, dass du gehen willst?“ fragtest du ihn und sahst ihn mit weichen betroffenen Augen an.

„Y/N. Ich möchte dort hingehen.“ sagte er und schenkte dir ein Lächeln. Er lief auf dich zu und schlang seine Arme um deinen Körper.

Du lächeltest über diesen Kontakt. Du liebtest es, wenn Steve seine starken Arme um dich legte. Es sorgte dafür, dass du dich sicher und geborgen fühltest. „Lass uns gehen.“

–

Ihr beide standet mit den anderen Kriegsveteranen und deren Familien draußen.

„Willkommen.“ sagte Y/D/T/N lächelnd. „Wir haben ein wunderbares kleines Mädchen in meiner Klasse, Miss Y/D/N Rogers. Sie wird etwas singen.“

Du lächeltest bei dem Gedanken an deine singende Tochter.

Steve trat näher an dich heran. Der Gedanke an seine singende Tochter erfüllte sein Herz mit Stolz und Freude.

Ihr beide beobachtetet, wie eure Tochter auf die Bühne trat.

Sie war gekleidet in ein niedliches Shirt mit der amerikanischen Flagge, und trug eine Jeans und ein Band in ihrem blonden Haar, welches es zu einem Pferdeschwanz hochhielt. Sie winkte, als sie euch beide in der Menge entdeckte. Sie stand vor dem Mikrophon.

_**Oh, say can you see by the dawn's early light** _

Steve nahm deine Hand in seine.

Du lächeltest bei dieser Geste.

__**What so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming?  
** Whose broad stripes and bright stars thru the perilous fight,  
O'er the ramparts we watched were so gallantly streaming? 

Du sahst hinüber zu deinem Mann und bemerktest, dass er weinte. Du bewegtest dich näher zu ihm hin und legtest einen Arm um seinen Rücken und drücktest ih an dich, während deine Tochter sang.

__**And the rocket's red glare, the bombs bursting in air,  
** Gave proof through the night that our flag was still there.  
Oh, say does that star-spangled banner yet wave  
O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave? 

Steve sah zu dir hinunter.

Du lächeltest ein kleines Lächeln.

Steve lehnte sich vor, und drückte dir einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen. „Unsere Tochter hört nie auf, mich zu überraschen.“ Sagte er sanft lächelnd.


End file.
